Odd Love Story
by HERAJUNGGGG
Summary: Baekhyun tuh imut tapi kek preman pasar, bentet, judes lagi. Chanyeol tuh cakep tapi culun banget,dia pinter dan paling takut ama yang namanya Baekhyun. Luhan tuh sahabat Baekhyun paling centil, suka banget nyahutin orang kalo lagi ngomong dan paling terobsesi ama yang namanya Sehun. Kai tuh dekil, senewen, suka rusuh dan paling doyan tidur kalo dikelas-/ChanBaek/HunHan/KaiSoo.RnR


_**tittle: Odd Love Story**_

 _ **author: Hera Jung**_

 _ **cast: Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, etc..**_

 _ **pair: HunHan, ChanSoo, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, etc..**_

 _ **rate: T**_

 _ **gendre: Humor, Romance**_

 _ **Warning!: GEJE, abal, OOC, absurd, aneh, bahasa campur sari(?), garing, deelel..**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka masing2.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary: Baekhyun tuh imut ya tapi kek preman pasar, bantet, judes lagi. kalo Chanyeol tuh ganteng tapi sayangnya dia culun banget. tapi dia pinter, dan dia paling takut sama yang namanya Byun Baekhyun. Luhan tuh sahabat Baekhyun yang paling centil, suka banget nyahutin orang kalo lagi bicara, kelenjitan dan paling demen banget sama yang namanya Oh Sehun–ketua klub basket dan meskipun dia sering disiksa ama sahabatnya sendiri—Baekhyun, mereka masih aja sahabatan tuh. Kai tuh bego, dekil, senewen, suka rusuh, songong–kata temen-temennya. tapi banyak cewek disekolah yang demen sama dia entah kenapa, tapi si Kai ini selalu mengejar yang namanya Do Kyungsoo. Kyungaoo tuh murid imut yang paliiing teladan sesekolah, dia sahabatan dengan Chanyeol si kutu buku. how their story's? cekidoott**_

 _ **a/n: hi gue balik.. bawa ff absurd ini, bahasanya non formal ya. kalo ada kesamaan tokoh, latar, tema, atau isi cerita mohon diberitahu. otak manusia terbatas jadi mungkin aja bisa ada kesamaan cerita atau apalah. selamat membaca~ lalala *jogedmorena***_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

Author Pov's

.

seorang cowok dekil tapi cakep(?) tengah melongokkan kepalanya buat ngeliat kedalem ruangan yang biasa dipake anak klub musik bakal latihan.

"yaampun cayang gue imut bangeuudd.. jadi pengen nyulik" gumam cowok bernama Kim Jongin Hassanuddin Maruf itu, tapi dia biasa dipanggil Kai ama temen-temennya, dengan bahasa yang sengaja dialay-alayin biar gaul(?).

oh rupanya dia lagi ngintipin sang kecengan.

Do Kyungsoo.

si bulet–Kai biasa manggil dia gitu. mata bulet, badan bulet montok bohay, idung mancung. ahh kalo ngomingin Kyungsoo rasanya Kai jadi pengen nyulik ntu anak, terus dikawinin deh, ntar bikin anak ampe 12 dan dijadiin EXO generasi kesatuduatigaempatlimaenemtujuhlapan(?).

Kyungsoo keliatan lagi nyoba high note yang bikin bulu ketek Kai merinding.

"widihh boleh juga tuh ikut Indonesia Idol, kalah dah regina" Kai ngomong sendiri sambil megangin kenop pintu.

"bekas tangan Kyungsoo nih.."

Kai ngedeketin idungnya kearah kenop pintu. Kai nyium itu kenop pintu bekas tangan Kyungsoo dengan penuh kenikmatan(?).

"mantabb bekasnya aja masih wangi pisan. buat gueh melayang mamahh"

"Kai? lu ngapaen nyium-nyium kenop pintu? lama ngejones lu ya? haha wajirr" ejek Sehun, ketua klub basket. temen sekelas Kai juga. Kai ngedelik.

"eh elu, Hun. gue kirain siapa. ngagetin gue pisan lu, untung gue udah minum sangobion jadi kaga jantungan(?) deh"

"sangobion obat penambah darah, coeg!"

"lah serah gue lah, yang minum gue pan bukan elu?"

Sehun ngeguman 'serahlu dah' sambil pasang muka haroream(?). kalo mereka deketan gitu keliatan kontras banget. kulit Kai gelap, kalo Sehun seputih susu. jadi kek taik cicak.

"kalo lu jantungan gue mah seneng-seneng aje, enak pan gue deketin Kyungsoo ntar. kaga ada bakterii"

"kampret"

"lu.. ngintipin si Kyungsoo lagii?"

"masalah buat lu?!"

"ya masalah lah, lu ngintipin ayang beb gue!"

"idihh ayang beb elu, hello.. Kyungsoo ntu bentar lagi bakal jadi bini sah gue, jadi jangan suka menklaim kalo dia itu pacar elu!"

"gue aduin ntar lu tadi ngintipin diaa" si Bihun senyum setan. Kai keringet dingin.

"weh weh bihun, jahat amet lu ama gue masyaallahh.. gue tuh cuma ngintipin dia latian nyanyi doang, bukannya ngintipin dia lagi PIPIS"

Sehun micingin mata.

"kenape lu liat gue gitu? serem amat"

"kaga pape.."

"..Lha emang lu pernah ngintipin dia pas lagi PIPIS?"

"ya PERNAH lah"

Sehun mengo tiga detik.

"cius?"

"emang tampang gue tampang tukang kibul?"

"muke lu penuh dosa"

"kamprett"

"tapi beneran lu pernah liat?"

"Iyeee, ASDFGHJKL.. punye die IMUT banget tau ngga lu?!"

"yang beneerr" mata Sehun berbinar kayak dianime-anime jepang. Kai jijik liatnye.

"Iyooo"

"ASDGSKAJAGSLAJSGSLAPQKSKH"

"lu ngomong ape sih.."

"Hun, eces elu woy! iiiii najeeess"

Sehun nyusut ecesnya yang udah menuhin jalan(?) lalu bergumam:

"SEANDAINYA GUE LIAT PUNYANYA SI KYUNGSOO.. WOKWOKWOKWOKW"

"Ehh.. Kai? Sehun? kalian ngomongin aku?"

Kyungsoo nongol kayak jelangkung. Kai ama Sehun kaget setengah keder.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Iya, aing?"

"eungg… gapapa.. "

"tapi kok tadi nyebut-nyebut nama aku?"

"i-itu.. anu..."

"ehh iya, tadi gue pan disuruh nyari si Wendy ama guru BP.. kelupaan gue...eh, broh gue cabut duluan ya.. PAII PAII"

Sehun ngilang ditelan dinding.

"woy, Hun. waiting guehh, Kyungsoo daku pergi menyusul Sehun dahulu yaah.. kita mau cari si Wendy dulu.. MUAAHH MUAAHH... SEE YAAHH~!"

GUBRAK

dan Kai ikut ngacir.

"kan.. Wendy... ada didalem? barusan nyanyi sama gue?" gumam Kyungsoo sendiri ditemanin cicak yang ikut nyempil samping pintu.

krikk krikk

"au ah gelap"

pintu ditutup kembali.

dan... cicaknya kebencet.

tewas dah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

pas jam istirahat di SMU Pete(?), sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang ada dijakarta barat. iya, tempat si Item–Kai menuntut ilmu bersama semua teman-temannya yang sama senewennya.

kaya hari biasanya. Baekhyun ama Luhan mangkal didepen pintu kelas anak kelas X-C. adek kelas yang paling bego menurut LuBaek karena mereka sendiripun kaga tau kenapa ntu anak pada takut sama mereka(?).

"woy woy woy, duit setorannye woy!" teriak Baekhyun pake toa+salon yang gedeee banget disamping tong sampah. ditangannya ada duit teceh duarebuan banyaaak banget. muka boleh cantik imut, tapi kelakuannya nauzubillah.. padahal anak pak ustad.

"setorannya abang ganteng" Luhan nyolek-nyolek dagu adek kelasnya yang ganteng, Suga.

"aduh kak, ini... ntar malem jangan lupa yaa" Suga wink dulu ke Luhan lalu ngacir kekantin ama cowok yang rada miripan ama si Baek–Kim Taehyung. tapi anak-anak biasa manggil dia Bebek KW.

"heh, lu ngapaen ntar malem, ntar malem" Baekhyun ngebuk Luhan pake sendal swalow.

"eeyy, pikiran lu gituu. negatip pisan.. ntar malem kita mau tarawehan bareng gituu"

"taraweh apaan, belon juga bulan puasa!"

"ter––"

"heh kutu, mau kemane lu?!" potong Baekhyun udah kaya mas-mas preman deket pangkalan ojek. garang. dia ngeliat Chanyeol lewat gitu aja didepennye sambil megangin perutnya dengan muka yang sok melow drama gitu.

lapar kali.

ato mules mungkin?

"kaya kak Ros aje lu" kata Luhan.

"ngemeng ape lu?!" Baekhyun ngedelik.

"hello, boleh kenalan? gue Luhan. primadona sekolah" Luhan nyapa cicak.

"heh, lu kaga denger gue ngomong?! udah songong lu sekarang?!" Baekhyun balik ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol noleh dengan muka gugup kaya orang lagi ngeden(?).

"a-apa, Baekyun-ssi?"

"mau kemane lu?"

"k-k-kekantin.." akhirnya Chanyeol ngomong juga meski harus wirit dulu(?). penyakit gagapnya kumat.

"beliin gue cireng ama teh botol sosro ye!"

"eh? tapi duit aku cuma sepuluh ribu.."

"pelit lu ama gue?! cireng kan cuma duarebuan, teh botol empat rebu!"

"jadi aku jajan apa empat ribu?"

"lu kaga mao?! ini saringan sedang menunggu mangsa" ancam Baek sarkastik, Chanyeol langsung ngebridik.

gila, tampang doang imut lembek tapi aslinya. kalah adah preman pasar

"e-ehh, i-iya.. aku beliin"

"eh, Yeol. gue titip tipco ya~" Luhan wink ke Chanyeol.

"tipco mini empat rebu.." Chanyeol mandang miris keduitnya yang cuma satu-satunya itu.

mana cuma ceban. dekil banget lagi.

"nasib"

Chanyeol jalan lesu kekantin sekolah. dan Baekhyun cuma ketawa nista ngeliatnye.

"kejem banget lu, bek" gumam Luhan.

"biarin lah, dia mainan gue. lu urusin Sehun aja sono"

tiba-tiba Sehun nongol kek jelangkung didepan mereka.

"joss ntu Sehunnie lewatt.. aaaaa Sehunniiiiiiiieeeeee cakeepp beud TAT"

"hedeh nyesel gue ngomong gitu, penyakitnya kambuh lagi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"lo ga jajan?" tanya Kyungsoo ke Chanyeol yang dari tadi cuma buang muka ke dia. Kyungsoo bawa bekal dari rumah, lebih sehat dan yang pasti hemat. duit jajan bisa disimpan bakal ntar ntar kalo dia butuh duit tinggal ambil deh duitnya. author sih gitu. wkwk

dia buka kotak bekalnya, salad sama nughet. makanan favorit Kyungsoo.

"mau?" katanya nawarin Chanyeol, tapi yang ditawarin malah sok jual mahal, bikin Kyungsoo kesel sendiri.

"lo kenapa sih, Ye–

srett

–ol.." belom sempat Kyungsoo nyelesein omongannya Chanyeol udah keburu ngambil nughet ditangan Kyungsoo, terus dimakan. Kyungsoo ketawa ngeliat kelakuan Chanyeol yang cuma dia tunjukkin sama Kyungsoo itu.

"lo lucu ih, Yeol.."

"ehmm.. makasih ya, Soo. tadi sih gue mau jajan tapi duit gue cuma ceban, terus dipalak ama dua nenek sihir"

"dari pada lu kelapan mending lu bawa bekal aja dari rumah, kaya gue. terus kita makan sama-sama deh" kata Kyungsoo sambil senyum manis. kalah dah gula kalo ngeliat Kyungsoo senyum gitu, dan itu yang paling Chanyeol suka dari sahabat ucilnya ini.

senyumnya bikin adem vroh, berasa minum teh sisri. adem. apalagi Kyungsoo tuh paling pengetian banget, sebenarnya Chanyeol tuh anak broken home. dan dia kesepian, jumpa Kyungsoo si periang. dan idupnya makin berwarna pas ada Kyungsoo. kek cat aje banyak warna.

"ga ah, Kyung." Chanyeol benerin letak kacamata tebelnya sambil nunduk.

"kenapa?" Chanyeol nunjuk kearah Baekhyun sama Luhan yang lagi ketawa-ketiwi dari dalem kelasnya. mereka seberangan, Chanyeol ama Kyungsoo diatap sekolah, kalo Baekhyun ama Luhan didalem kelas mereka. dilantai tiga.

"lo malu?"

"ato lu takut?"

"keduanya sih"

"elu kan cowok, Yeol. masa ta––"

"lah die juga cowok pan?"

"iya sih, tapi dia cantik. kek cewek, ga punya jakun, montok bohay lagi"

"tapi lo juga gitu"

blushh

pipi Kyungsoo merah banget, udah kek kepiting yang baru dikeluarin dari panci.

"emangnya dia siapa elu nyuruh-nyuruh maksa gitu? pacar? bukan, kan?"

"..." Chanyeol nunduk–lagi.

"iya, sihh.. tapi gue suka sama dia"

"sama Baekhyun?"

"I-iya.."

jujur aja, Kyungsoo ngerasa sedikit nyesek pas Chanyeol ngomong kalo dia suka ama Baekhyun.

karena.. dia suka ama Chanyeol.

Iya. dia suka ama Chanyeol.

nih capslock, KYUNGSOO SUKA AMA CHANYEOL.

ya, menurut Kyungsoo tuh Chanyeol kaya apa ya, dia baik, lucu meskipun pemalu, tapi kalo sama Kyungsoo urat malunya kayak udah putus, dia pinter, ganteng tapi tersembunyi karena kacamata dua kilannya itu.

tapi Kyungsoo bersyukur, untung aje Chanyeol culun. kalo kaga bisa gempar lah sekolah kalo liat kehenseman die–eaea.

"emang apa gitu yang lo sukain dari dia? iya sih dia.. cantik..banget. tapi pan dia suka malakin elo"

"gu-gue... kaga tau... a-apa yang gue sukain... da-dari dia"

penyakit gagapnya kumat.

"aneh"

"kalo elo?"

"gue apa?"

"si-siapa gitu yang lo sukain..."

senyum Kyungsoo perlahan ilang, dia nunduk.

"gaada"

"lo ga suka siapa-siapa?"

"g-gue player"

 _'bego, lu tuh kenapa ga mudah peka sih, Yeol. gue suka sama elu, orang yang gue sukain tuh elu, Yeol. ELU!'_

"o-oh..."

"Iyaa" bales Kyungsoo setengah tereak, buat Chanyeol jadi aneh ama sikap sahabat imutnya itu.

"lo kenapa, Soo?"

"rapopo, kok tiba-tiba gue jadi kenyang ye?"

"kan dari tadi lo belom makan bekalnya, kok kenyang? kenyang makan angin?"

"ahh... ehm... lo abisin deh bekalnya, harus abis ya! g-gue mau ke... toilet... panggilan alam. gue duluan ya"

Kyungsoo cabut.

Chanyeol mengo ngeliat kearah pintu rooftop yang udah kaya nelen Kyungsoo(?), terus beralih kekotak bekal warna pink yang Kyungsoo taro dipahanya.

"?"

 _"hehh.. kutu, liat siniii... kutuuu woyy!"_

Chanyeol nolehin kepalanya dan ngeliat Baekhyun yang tereak-tereak ga jelas diseberang. masih didalem kelasnya cuma jendelanya dibuka.

"napa?" balas Chanyeol pelan. dia bego kali ya, itu mah kedengaran kaya gumaman. manalah Baekhyun denger.

 _"lu gantengan.. tapi kalo dari jauh.. hahhahahaha"_ tawa Luhan ama Baekhyun pecah. mereka ketawa bagai lupa daratan. ampe tumveh-tumveh. dih cantik-cantik jorok. Chanyeol ngerutin alis.

"apa coba yang mereka ketawain" Chanyeol garuk-garuk idung. terus lambai-lambai tangan dengan senyun lima jari.

 _"jan ngelambain tangan, malu-maluin woy!"_

 _"belom apa-apa kok udah nyerah, Yeol? jurignya masih jauh juga, oh apa karena lu takut kalo jurig disebelah gue eni nyamperin elu?"_ tambah Luhan dan dihadiahi satu jitanakan sayang dari bebek preman disebelahnya(?).

"lu ngatain gue jurignya?" si Baek nyumpel lubang idung Luhan pake kapas.

"apaan sih?" Chanyeol bingung ngeliat dua orang yang lagi brantem diseberangnya itu.

 _"lu gantengan cius!"_ teriak Baek lagi setelah mensterilkan keadaan karena si parasit udah dicekoki ayam goreng bikinan kak ros(?).

tapi sayangnya Chanyeol kaga denger, dia malah cabut nyusul Kyungsoo. Baekhyun manyun.

"enak sumpah.. nyamm..nyamm" Luhan ngunyah rakus ayam goreng ditangannya. Baekhyun ngeliat Luhan sambil mengo, kedua tangan Luhan penuh ama ayam.

"ga makan berapa hari lu?" cela Baekhyun, Luhan noleh. lalu nyengir.

"tadi cuma sarapan martabak telor dua piring. mana kenyang gue"

"innalillah"

ni orang badan kecil makannye kayak hulk, perutnya terbuat dari karet kali ye. kemudian Baek duduk didepan Luhan.

"tapi gue serius, tadi dia ganteng banget"

"lu sakit ya, bek?" tanya Luhan sambil gigit tulang ayam. tiba-tiba dia ngerogoh kantong blazernya dan ngeluarin suatu benda kecil. warna kuning, botolnya kecil.

"nih gue bawain betadin"

Baekhyun cuma ngedelik tajem ke Luhan. dan Luhan bungkam, karena disumpel pisang goreng panas.

"bek, lu mau ngebunuh gue?!" kata Luhan sambil nangis. panas tau mulutnya.

"tegaan lu ama sahabat sendiri!"

"ihh anak siapa lu? ga kenal gue" Baekhyun mulai bikin gendok.

"gue Luhan, anaknya pak udin"

"oh anak si tukang kebun?"

"kampret" dan Luhan kembali ngunyah pisang goreng sambil cirambay, sedangkan si Baek malah ngelamun.

"ihh.. kenapa gue jadi kepikiran si kutu mulu sih"

"bisa jadi lu suka ama dia tuh"

"..." tapi dia lanagsung nutup rapat mulutnya karena Baekhyun udah nyiapin jurus saringannya.

"mana mungkin gue suka ama anak culun kayak dia"

"tapi kata lu tadi kepikiran dia mulu. kalo cinta ga pandang fi––"

dan..

Krekk

leher Luhan jadi korban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TEBECEHH**

a/n: yang minat riview yaa.. saran dan kritiknya gue tunggu

sampai jumpa di chapter 2!

안영주쎼요~


End file.
